1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft simulator and more particularly to a simulator that produces a full color representation of a landing strip including both the topographical features and the lights on or adjacent to the runway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,279 to Hemstreet discloses a simulator that includes a photographic transparency of a landing strip and means for projecting an image of the transparency onto a board visible to the trainee at a size, angle and perspective corresponding to the simulated position on the simulator enclosure. No hybrid TV image is disclosed or suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,912 to Hemstreet discloses a simulator employing a moving picture projector, the optical system of which is controlled in accordance with the trainee's manipulation of simulated aircraft controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,228 to Barnes discloses a flight simulator display employing two monochromatic CRT displays and an optical system for superimposing the images from the individual displays on one another for presentation to the trainee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,933 to Davidoff discloses a simulator for synthesizing on a CRT the appearance of Fresnel landing approach device of the type employed on aircraft carriers. The artificial Fresnel presentation is superimposed on a screen on which the image of a carrier deck is also projected. A color wheel having two colors is employed in association with the Fresnel display, and the position of the Fresnel display relative the carrier deck is established by synchronizing the deflection yoke signals to the respective CRTs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,338 to Davidoff discloses a computer for artificially generating the Fresnel image employed in the system disclosed in the above cited '933 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,297 to Searle discloses a system employing two film transparencies which are optically projected and not converted into a CRT display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,826 To LaRussa discloses a landing aid adapted for installation in aircraft employing two CRTs the outputs of which are superimposed to assist the pilot in landing the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,156 discloses a simulator which produces a holographically reconstructed image such as a Fresnel image as employed on aircraft carriers.